mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragon
Profile Eragon joined MFG on November 6th, 2005, his user name being a Dragonball Z oriented one of “Trunks, Futures Saviour”; this was changed to “Eragon, Dragon Rider”, later shortened to simply “Eragon” at the server change. History While he joined the forum in November, he was actually aware of it long before then, and rediscovered the site through accident, whilst searching for other, Dragonball Z related memorabilia. Upon discovering the sit once more, it was still a few days before he joined the forums and, upon doing so, proceeded to mainly act in the Dragonball forums, before daring to post a Pan-related fanfic- his second work published online. His activity, however, became more active and more focused when, on November 7th, 2005 he joined the MFG RPG scant moths before its re-start, through which he met more members of the forum, and gradually began to post in more sections. The dawn of the new era led to him temporarily being raised to the rank of RPG Mod in June 2006, though a lack of productivity coupled with upcoming examinations led to a resignation in 2007. Currently, Eragon is most active in the RPG, and fan fiction portions of the site, occasionally active within the text games forum; this, however, is a rare occurrence, which he claims is due to not feeling comfortable in those sections. Personality Eragon is, or hopes he is, a nice enough person, if overly serious- when he does lighten up, however to friends, he tends to make a lot of jokes related to sex, porn, etc. This joking aside, however, he has also described himself as finding those things “disgusting” and refusing to read them. This may stem from an odd personality trait that has lessened as of late; a constant, obsessive feeling of needing to wash, which at one point got to the point where his mother suggested seeing a doctor about it. Despite the fact that he often jokes about himself(feeling that that way, he can’t offend anyone) he also gets very upset about it when others do so in a way he regards as being serious, leading to noticeable bouts of depression. These self-referential jokes tend to mostly refer to wanting pictures of his (female) friends naked(and therefore, acting like a pervert) or joking about his sexuality due to his lack of a girlfriend- despite what others have suggested, however, he IS straight. His most noticeable personality trait may be his lack of control over his confidence; he tends to put down his work and himself excessively, due to the fact that he considers himself a very arrogant person. He is, however, extremely surprised whenever members have referred to his fics as being well-written, and particularly his current work, MFNightS. As noted, however, if he allows compliments to seep in, he tends to become very arrogant and lazy… hence why he tries to avoid that happening. Another trait, which has annoyed several friends online, is his constant apologetic attitude; as part of this confidence issue, whenever something goes wrong, he believes it normally is his fault, and he has to apologise for it. This has, however, caused some awkwardness, whenever he’s tried to offer sympathy by saying he’s sorry for them He regards himself, despite the above, as being helpful and polite mostly, though extremely self-conscious; this latter fact means he dislikes group conversations and feels out of place in them, and sections such as the Gas Chamber. This self-conciousness may be due to, or explain, why he says he always feels like an “attention whore”. He has, however, also claimed that he acts completely different offline, with a much shaper temper, loudmouthed voice, and that he generally “hates himself” Achievements :-Despite being relatively new to the forum, Eragon has served a short stint as a member of the RPG Team from mid-2006 to 2007/2008. :-Shortly before the moving of the forum server, Eragon worked his way into one of the top 10 posters on the forum; an impressive feat given he had only been there for a few months and posted nigh-exclusively in the RPG section at the time. :-In addition to the RPG section, Eragon has participated in a number of Tenkaichi Budokai competitions, winning his self-hosted Neo Budokai Tenkaichi(with Future Gohan) and the Chronicles of Drakness with Ichigo Kurosaki. He claims his biggest annoyance is failing to win a tournament with Jiraiya and thus achieve a triple-knock out; while he reached the finals, he was beaten by Arros. :-In the fanfics section, he entered a few of the MFF competitions, managing to win the first one with his character, Phylicia :-Eragon has claimed that his greatest achievement to date would be managing to ‘get Kerroi in the sack’- given the sluttiness of the character at the time, however, this is a dubious feat. :-An ongoing campaign for him has been his desire to beat fellow member and RPer, Gosan, in a fair battle of role-playing skill, which he has described as ‘the only time I’ll admit to having improved’. :-During his second era, whilst serving as mod, he also headed an RPG clan for a time; the ‘Dragon Warriors’, later renamed the ‘Dragon Senshi’. Whilst activity was high, they achieved little, making the clan a dual-bladed sword. Characters As noted above, the majority of Eragon’s activity has been concentrated in the RPG and the fanfic section; this has led to a large amount of various characters being created, the majority of which he admits he admits are clichés. The most important ones and their historys are listed below: Hellfighter 18 Eragon’s first RPG character, and first ‘original’ character of any sort- using the term loosely. Based off Dragonball Z, #18 was a rather erratic character who switched from being good to selfishly evil seemingly at a whim. During the two months when she was used, she formed a friendship and an (at-the-time unspoken) attraction to three male RPG characters.This came to light when she made a string of appearances as a “Talk” character during Eragon’s second era. She has yet to re-appear. Goshin Eragon’s longest-used character, arguably; the eldest son of Pan, his father was unrevealed during the course of the RPG. Initally borrowing more from Goku’s side of the family, Goshin was the traditional sort of ‘Son Hero’ character, though he was much more of a foolish, comic-relief character than the other Son hero of the era, Gosan. Present during each of the saga’s in the era, Goshin eventually transformed, not just into a super saiyan, but into one of the most powerful characters of the era… as well as one of the ones with the most convoluted apperances. Due to a changing focus on his personality, he came across as rather random at times- perhaps as a result of this, he ended up sleeping with a konatsa-jinn female, Neimi, before having sex with her nieces mother, Kerroi; this in fact, resulted in the birth of Goshin’s wins, Hao and Aiko, though he was noted as rarely seeing them. The other important relationship shown was between him and his ‘student’, Phoeni Zxai, though the era re-started between anything was settled. Son Goshin(ver. II) An attempt to re-write the character into a more professional version, he appeared briefly during the test era of the RPG. Unlike the former Goshin, this version borrowed more from GT’s Goten, being more of a lazy womaniser than a serious fighter. As he didn’t do much during the era, his personality wasn’t fly explored, but he was intended to have an inferiority complex from the noble lineage of which he was descended, of the Son and Satan family. Golin The only other major ‘Son’ Eragon has roleplayed, Golin(or, simply ‘Lin- the “Go” preix was used to remind the relation) was Goshin’s younger sister. Designed as the complete opposite of the stereotypical Son, Lin was characterised as shy, nervous, ridiculously innocent and opposed to fighting, to the point where she was nigh-incapable of throwing a decent punch. Despite this, at a number of points during the era, she proved herself to have a dormant power rivalling her brothers- mostly this would flare up unexpectedly or, for some reason, while drunk; the littlest amount of alcohol caused her to get well and truly ‘wasted’ and she ended up with no control over her impressive strength. While ‘Shin was a warrior, she was, supposedly, a technical genius; on the rare occasions it came up, she was most talkative and easy-going around people when asking how devices worked. She was also extremely close to her brother. Much like Goshin, she hasn’t shown up since the era ended, however, she HAS recently made an appearance in the battle forum against Shade, fighting under the guise of the Great Saiyagirl. Lucrecia Eragon’s current character in the RPG, few facts have been revealed about her as of yet. She is a kai character, of undeterminable, yet old, age, retaining her typical, youthful appearance. Whilst a kai and therefore, a guardian by nature, she has thus far shown a fair degree of lack of interest in the affairs of earth, despite participating in both saga’s to date. Little information has yet to be revealed. Phylicia Summers As noted above, not an RPG character, but a character Eragon invented for a contest, which resulted in his winning. A sadist misogynist, she was described as being a self-loathing woman who, as a result of her fathers upbringing, developed a sadistic streak and a distaste for women and what she ercieved as weak “female” qualities. A short piece accompanying the entry, detailing her personality and opinion, was the only piece of writing in which she has appeared to date. Writing As noted above, the other section Eragon is mainly active in is the fanfics section, where he has posted quite a number of fanfics; all, incomplete due to various reasonings. He has described how he goes about creating a work as simply taking a “cool” character, line or scene, and writing around that, meaning he rarely plans ahead, though he ahs admitted to having several ideas in mind for different scenes or the ending. His main fictions to date are listed below: In-complete fanfics: :-Quest to become the greatest :-Alternate Androids :-Dragonball AF :-Uprising :-Trunks: The Lone Warior :-“What is thy wish, O’Master?” :-SWITCH :-Project: GUNDAM :-H astheneia twn Angelwn :-Purgation One Shots: :-Adrianna :-A Moment Shared :-H asthenia twn Angelwn (Note: this was originally a one shot prologue for a fic) Current Projects: :-Immortal Revolver :-Shikaku on MFG :-MFNightS Other Interests Outside of MFG, Eragon spends most of his time either playing games or watching television; most notably anime. His favourite anime and manga vary often, but at the time of writing, what he is reading is Yu Yu Hukausho. He also has an interest in Naruto, Claymore, and Cowboy Bebop, however he has described the best anime he has ever seen(and, therefore, his favourite) as Gundam Wing. Non-anime related, he enjoys listening to music in his free time; he doesn’t have a favourite band or type of music, but if he enjoys a song, he will liste to it, regardless of anything else. The only type of music which he has a vehement dislike for is rap(owing to his brothers love of it and Eragon’s own views on it) and Irish music; the second is an irony as he himself is Irish. Due in part to his personality, past and insecurity with his appearance, he is also something of a recluse; as a result of his school life, he prefers not to go out, unless it is to the shop or cinema. This annoying tendency means that, as of 17 years of age, he is sill single; he has said he wants to change this, starting from his 18th birthday. Offline life Eragon has just completed the first year of his A Levels, and is awaiting results; the exams themselves will be fully concluded next June. Following them, he hopes to attend a high-profile university, though he is still uncertain about what to study or what carrear path to follow. Despite having expressed an interest in the writing profession, he has stated that he doubts if he has the ability to follow that path and is instead considering something history-based. As noted above, he is currently single, though for various personal reasons is not actively seeking a girlfriend at the moment. One of these would be his lack of a drivers licence or money to treat her as he should, but there are other, more private reasons. His lack of funds stems from both his current collection of various memorabilia, and his own unemployment. Other :-Eragon’s nickname has, somehow, become “Era”; this shortened version tends to get played around with through the addition of Japanese suffixes, if he need arises for it(eg:Era-Kun) :-His former nickname, before Era, was used by bluedranzer and was simply “E-Kun”. It’s mostly fallen out of use. :-When he first joined MFG, his personality was much different; more confident, childish, and though wary of offending people(leading to the ‘Nice’ RPG chars he used) he was still eager to be an ‘attention whore’. The most noted differences, however, has been his vocabulary and with regards sex. :-Before joining MFG(his first forum) Eragon claims to have rarely swore, and to have been completely innocent with regards sex. He attributes the changes in these attitudes to Beautiful Illusion, :-His female RPG character, along with the username “Trunks: The Futures Saviour” was fan-ish enough to convince Gosan he was a girl. Moths later on another forum, Lord_Sloth asked him if he was a girl, based on his lack of swearing. :-The name change to “Eragon, Dragon Rider” was based off his favourite book at the time. The “Dragon Rider” suffix was dropped, however, after lewd jokes in the text games about how that could be read. ‘Eragon’ has been kept simply because it’s how members know him best.